Communication devices, in particular handheld mobile communication devices, are becoming increasingly sophisticated. A common feature of such communication devices is a system or application for scheduling events and setting reminders such as, for example, a built-in calendar. Sometimes multiple event reminders will be generated over a period of time. If the user of the mobile device is not sure about what each of the pending event reminders is about, he may want to go through a screen/window for each event reminder, one at a time; however a device user that knows what the event reminders are about may find this to be unnecessary, and perhaps tedious.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to improve mobile device implemented methods and systems for event reminding.
Similar or the same reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.